Young Volcanoes
by MoonRoses59
Summary: DELTARUNE CHILDREN HAVE THANKSGIVING BECAUSE THE DREEMURR FAMILY CAN BE HIGHLY DYSFUNCTIONAL THANKS


A/N: I have quite a bit to say, so let me get it out of the way before we start. One, I don't own Deltarune/Undertale, that honor goes to Toby Fox. Two, title is inspired by Young Volcanoes, one of my favorite Fall Out Boy songs. Three, I'm trying out a new writing document program (instead of just Pages) and Grammerly so if anyone has advice for me please help me out. Sorry for the small hiatus, I'm decorating for Christmas, and I have no motivation, so you can imagine what life is like for me right now. If anyone got that reference, you get a cookie. Thanks y'all! Also, this somehow turned into crack. Why do I do this.

PS: FOUND FAMILY Y'ALL I'M WEAK. Some of these head canons are explained in my story, _School Projects Suck._ Go read it. It's crack taken way too seriously. Shameless self-advertising over here…

—

The first mention of Thanksgiving Ralsei and Lancer ever heard was from their favorite lighteners two days before the big event.

The four were sitting in the fields next to Lancer's Stump (even though Lancer was technically ruling the Dark World, Rouxls did most of the work, and no matter what anyone said he refused to stop eating out of stumps) and chatting to any residents who happened to walk by. Kris was the first to bring it up.

"So, does anyone know how to avoid extreme awkwardness at Thanksgiving dinners you can't get out of?" Kris hugged their knees and pointedly ignored Susie's answer of "Ditch.". Ralsei and Lancer soon inquired about the idea of Thanksgiving, leading to a long conversation about Thanksgiving, Black Friday, and the morality of shoving a sword into the face of that one annoying relative everyone has.

When Kris had banged their sword against their armor to create a _clang_ that made everyone jump, the topic turned back to avoiding tense conversations. Of course, everyone in the group was a loser with either no family or a messed up one, so this conversation got nothing of value done.

It's almost a shame, because Kris really didn't want to storm out of the house and miss Toriel's pumpkin pie.

Asriel had decided to stay at University, leaving Kris to defend for themselves. Holidays were always tense since the divorce, but with Asriel not there it would be almost unbearable. While there was vague concern and sadness for Susie, who wouldn't have any family to spend Thanksgiving with at all, Kris was more concerned with their own situation.

The dread made the two days pass quickly. Before they knew it they were rolling pie crusts and cracking eggs for Toriel as the air grew thicker and thicker. Conversation turned from pleasant chatter into monosyllabic answers to questions about the recipes. Asriel always was the better cook.

If that was bad, it was nothing compared to the tension erupting as Asgore was seated at the table. When it was time to eat, Kris didn't get much. They also snuck their phone to the table, ignoring the possibility of Toriel getting mad there were phones at dinner.

Kris had a right to say they had seen some tough situations. It was practically underlined in the job description of "legendary hero of prophecy". Even so, they would _prefer_ yeeting themselves through endless rounds of Jevil attacks than sitting at this table for another second.

 _The &%$& Squad Group Chat! (Trademark Pending) _

_Kris:_

 _Will someone please come shove me in a jail cell with Jevil with no items but dark candy_

 _Kris:_

 _It's preferable at this point_

 _Susie:_

 _That bad huh_

 _Kris:_

 _You know that Scott guy from the X-Men? That's nothing compared to the death glares mom is giving dad right now_

 _Susie:_

 _Yikes_

 _Lancer:_

 _Guys! Rouxls isn't listening to my splat noises! :(_

 _Susie:_

 _I'll deck him_

 _Ralsei:  
You will not! _

_Susie:_

 _wanna stop me toothpaste boy_

 _Kris:  
Don't bully the poor child _

_Ralsei:_

 _Thank you Kris_

 _Lancer:_

 _Guyyyys we're talking about me! :(_

 _Kris:_

 _Maybe ask if you could play them while he's working?_

 _Lancer:  
Oh_

 _Lancer:_

 _That's a good idea! Thanks Kris!_

 _Kris:_

 _GUYS DAD JUST CALLED MOM HONEY_

 _Susie:_

 _Oh &% %_

 _Susie:  
Tell me if she kills him_

 _Lancer:_

 _Tier THREE swear word_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Susie! Language!_

 _Susie:_

 _$%# $ off will you_

 _Kris:_

 _Susie!_

 _Kris:_

 _Ok, I'm leaving_

 _Susie:  
Is it getting physical? I'm near your house I can come to pick you up_

 _Kris:_

 _No, but it's definitely heading there_

 _Kris:_

 _They didn't notice I left Susie where are you_

 _Susie:_

 _Graveyard_

 _Lancer:_

 _Edgy!_

 _Kris:_

 _Oh yeah, I see you_

 _Susie:_

 _Great so what do we do now_

 _Ralsei:_

 _I'm making a cake if you want to come have some?_

 _Lancer:_

 _It's almost time for lunch here!_

 _Kris:_

 _Ok, sounds better than hanging out in the snow here_

 _Lancer:_

 _See you! Dark Jack Lancer, OUT_

 _Susie:_

 _Garbage toddler_

As Kris and Susie approached the school, there was a quick thought as to how they would even get to the Dark World, but it was soon resolved by the remembrance of Alphys (who always locked the door) ran off twenty minutes before closing time screaming about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, Holiday Edition, and therefore, had not locked the door.

And luckily enough, nobody had remembered to come lock it.

After crashing wonderfully hard into the ground, using the newly built door right next to the Castle Town to head straight into the castle, wondering just _why_ the smith was pounding away at the walls but not being curious enough to ask, and eventually arriving at the final floor to head into Lancer's room.

Lancer's room was messy as always, and Ralsei came in the with the cake behind them with some hot cocoa and dark candy. Soon Lancer came in with his MP3, raving about his victory in getting Rouxls to listen to both splat _and_ splash noises. Kris got the impression Rouxls had a long day.

As everyone sat down to eat, Susie slid down the wall to sit next to Kris and jokingly ask, "Do you think your mom killed poor Asgore yet?" Kris thought for a moment and then replied, "No, I texted Asriel earlier to call Mom right about now, that should give him time to escape." Susie grinned. "I always hated that Asriel kid. Too much of an angel." Kris rolled their eyes but reluctantly agreed.

All in all, it was a good day. Asgore was spared, but throughly traumatized from being yelled at by angry goat mom. Asriel was not spared from talking for three hours about sweet potato casserole, and Kris happily ate in the Dark World, peacefully ignorant.

—

A/N: THE ENDING HERE SUCKS. SORRY. I NEED MOTIVATION SOMEONE HELP

Please read, review, and magically transport motivation thanks

-Luna ❤️


End file.
